Orange Juices and Fake flowers
by Konami.K
Summary: As like any other day at the headquarters of Border, Shun Midorikawa, the childish young teen, continues to annoy Futaba Kuroe, but what happens one day when he asks for advice? MidorikawaXKuroe Just for fun, no hate please!


Futaba Kuroe entered in the Headquarters, the main facility of Border, with a dull look on her face as she regularly ignored everyone in her way. She silently passed through the crowd as she headed towards the vending machine, yearning for an orange juice.

"Konnichiwa, Kuroe-chan!" The thirteen year old stopped walking.

She turned around to see the Arashiyama Unit greeting her. Kuroe bowed while responding, "Konnichiwa,Jun-san. Konnichiwa, Tokieda-senpai."

"How are you, Kuroe-chan?" Kitora asked, while waving at her with a friendly smile.

The young girl blinked and gave an annoyed look to the senior. "I'm good," she plainly replies. "Please excuse me," she bowed again before exiting.

Kitora's hand froze in mid-way air as she gave a defeated expression. Tokieda stood there, quietly amused watching his teammate conquered. He gave a quick glance at Kuroe who began to disappear amongst the other agents.

"Kuroe-chan wasn't so nice to you, Kitora, as always," Tokieda blurted out, crushing more of his colleague's feelings without feeling guilty. He faced Kitora who had a disenchanted frown on her face.

Unlike Tokieda, Jun, being more of the sympathetic friend, simply patted his partner, while giving a nervous laugh.

Although Kitora is strong and intelligent, her interpersonals needs include: not being underestimated by older people, not being defeated by people her own age, and being admired by young people. So once a young person acts cold to her, she gets heartbroken.

The purple-haired teenager's body slumped as she quietly cried at the young girl's cold shoulder. Jun gave Kitora a concerning look, while Tokieda gave her a poker-face, secretly entertained watching her slowly cry in despair.

Suddenly, a loud voice was heard. "Oh, Kitora-chan, hey!" The Arashiyama Squad looked up to find the trouble-maker, Shun Midorikawa from the Kusakabe Unit, waving cheerfully as he walked towards them.

Kitora sighed in relief. "Midorikawa-kun might be troublesome, but he is kind to me," she muttered, as she began to smile.

"Hey, Midorikawa-kun!" She waved back him.

Midorikawa stopped in front of them with a joyful grin. "How are you?"

"We're fine. We're just chatting."

Midorikawa gave her a baffled look. "Really? A moment ago, I saw you looked depressed."

Kitora gave an anxious giggle. "Did I? I-"

"Kitora was depressed because it's obvious Kuroe-chan doesn't like her," Tokieda confessed, while he avoided the harsh glare Kitora sent him.

She snorted. "That's not it! It's not that she doesn't like me..it's just-"

"It's just that Kuroe-chan really shows how much she dislikes Kitora, while Kitora is being in denial to admit it," the straight-faced guy interrupted her again before coolly sipping his drink.

"T-Tokieda-senpai!" The girl half-yelled, her face turning a bit red. She gave him another bitter scowl. The dark-blonde-haired sixteen year old, ignored her again by lifting his hand to block seeing her face while casually whistling, turning his attention to Midorikawa.

The leader, who was stuck in the middle of the heated conversation, draped his arms over his team and gave an edgy grin. "Minna, let's just forget about this little issue."

"I will, Taichou, but not until Kitora admits Kuroe-chan most likely, and never will, admire her," Tokieda duckfaced.

Stem started coming out of the female's ears as she huffed. "Taichou! That is not true!"

"Mmmhmm," her opponent responded.

"Minna, stop!" The leader commanded while he tried to calm down the young woman who was reaching to fight her other ally.

Midorikawa blinked blankly at the team, looking at them back and forth. He scratched the back of this head with a sheepish grin. "It's okay, Kitora-chan. Kuroe-chan normally despises most people," he shrugged.

The female teenager's body slumped more before quoting, "Right. 'Most people.'"

"Speaking of the Devil Princess, do you guys perhaps know where she is?" Midorikawa spoke.

The Arashiyama Team pointed their index fingers behind them, chanting, "She went over there."

Midorikawa's smile grew. "Thanks guys!"

"Why? Are you gonna piss her off again?" The leader asked.

The young teenage gave him a fake look. "Don't I always?"

The squad sniffled a laughter. "Good luck," they chorused.

"Bye! Oh, and Kitora-chan, feel better soon!" The brown-haired agent gestured. She responded groaning with a little wave.

Kuroe felt a little happy finally spotting the vending machine. She stood in front of the machine while taking out her money,

She silently cursed when one of her coins dropped, rolling on the shiny surface floor. The girl sighed, turning around to go look for it. Her body rotated back and forth to find the quarter. She pouted.

"Where is it?" She complained. Her face scrunched up in an irritating expression while wiggling her hair trying to loosen her tight, short pigtails. It couldn't have gone that far, could it? She thought to herself. Her shoulder's slumped, disappointed on losing a single coin.

"Looking for this?" A childish voice spoke.

Kuroe rapidly spinned around. Her surprise appearance quickly turned into a scowl. Oh great, it's Shun Midorikawa, she told herself.

"Futaba Kuroe from the Kako Unit; A-rank, number six," the male stated, flipping her quarter in the air.

She clenched her hands while the boy in front her looked at her with a smirk. Shun Midorikawa, or known as the loud and immature boy, leaned against the vending machine with his arms crossed. He pretended to act like he was curious on Kuroe's coin as if he never seen one before. She observed him, seeing him wear his normal clothes; a white Border uniform with black stripes with his dark blue shoes that also had white vertical stripes. His jacket unfastened and goggles that clung around his neck.

"Shun Midorikawa from the Kusakabe Unit; A-rank, number four," she mimicked him with a disgusted face.

He gave her a playful wink. "Here I am!"

She snatched her money out of his hand and gave him a glare. "What are you doing here?" She questioned, sliding the money in for her beverage.

He shrugged. "Oh, nothing."

"Don't you have anything better to do?" The girl snapped.

He shook his head. "Of course." When he saw the juice that dropped, he instantly reached down to get it before Kuroe could and smoothly handed it to her. "It's to bother you."

Kuroe gave him a fraud smile. "Haha. Very funny."

"I know. I should be a comedian," he boasted.

She rolled her eyes, popping her straw in her juice box before taking a sip. "As expected of the modest, respectful Shun Midorikawa," she sarcastically said.

He pretended to look hurt by placing his right hand on his hurt. "Ouch. Your sarcasm hurts. As expected of the Ice Princess." Kuroe sighed before walking away from him, continuing to drink her juice. "But hey. Shouldn't you be adding honorifics to my name?" He followed her.

She gave him a puzzled look. "And why would I do that?"

"Because I'm older than you," he simply stated.

The short girl raised her eyebrows. "By a year," she added.

He shrugged. "Still means I'm older. Plus, I'm two numbers above you," he gave her peace sign.

Kuroe's forehead creased while rolling her eyes and pushed his peace sign away. "And your point is?"

"You should call me Midorikawa-senpai, or if you want to be more honest, Midorikawa-the- strongest-manliest-and-brave-senpai!" He stood proudly,

Futaba choked on her drink, coughing. She trembled in frustration as she flicked the boy's forehead.

"Ow!" He whined. He frowned while covering the spot where she flicked him.

"You dummy…" she muttered.

"What if I get mark? Now my forehead is red," Midorikawa silently cried.

Kuroe shrugged. "You deserved it." She paused for a moment thinking back on his words. "And stop calling me those weird nicknames."

"Aww. Kuroe-chan, why not? It's fun to call you different names with Princesses."

The blonde-haired girl dodged his question and mumbled, "Stop calling me names...especially Ice Princess."

"But it suits you perfectly!" He defended.

She discontinued her stroll and spin to face him. Kuroe gave him a baby pout. "No. I don't."

The fourteen year old gave her a mocking smile. "Kuroe-chan looks so cute when she's sad." He pinched her cheeks.

She gasped, hitting his hands away. She immediately became flustered. "B-Baka!" She avoided his gaze.

"Did you stutter?" He cracked a smirk.

Her eyes slightly widen. "No!" She swiftly circled. Her hair almost smacked his face before he dodged it thanks to his quick reflexes.

"I never knew Futaba Kuroe could blush," he taunted her.

She grunted at his remark. "For your information, Midorikawa- _kun,_ I did not blush. I just-"

"Just what?" He disrupt her, his lips forming into a smile and eyebrows raising up.

She sent him rigid gaze. "It's just.." she sighed. "..Why are you even here anyway!"

The couple continued to walk. He slipped his arms around his head, whistling. "It's fine, Kuroe-chan. You don't have to admit you were blushing."

The pigtail girl's face turned a shade red. "Stop!" She moaned. "Answer the question already," she gritted her teeth.

"I see. Trying to avoid-"

"Hey! Just answer it!"

"Fine," he made a duckface. "I'm here because I want to."

She crossed her arms. "Really? Out of everyone here, you decide to annoy me?"

He shrugged. "Why not?"

Kuroe shook her head. "Baka…"

"Then why are you here?"

She copied him. "I'm here because I want to."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Cliché."

"Midorikawa-kun," she spoke, seriously.

"Kuroe-chan," he then copied her.

"There's obviously a reason why you're here," she threw her empty juice box away.

Shun gave her a conflicted look. "What do you mean? I always irk you though."

"And you do. You're talkative and more irritating than Satori-san, but today is different." She glanced at the lad beside her who had pursed his lips. "Something's bothering you," she confessed.

The mood suddenly dropped. Midorikawa stayed quiet. He looked at the ground, debating whether or not he should tell her.

He let out a deep breath. "Aw. You're such a good friend for caring about me." He patted her head.

Kuroe stayed still like a statue, feeling completely fooled that she actually thought he was gonna say something serious, but instead said something stupid. She nudged him hard.

"You idiot. Who said I was your friend?!" Kuroe began to stomp.

"We go to the same school."

"Just because we go to the same school _does not_ mean we're friends," she crossed her arms again, judging him.

Midorikawa placed both of hands up in defense. "Whatever you say, Ice Princess."

She placed her hands on her hips. "Stop calling me that!"

"Nah," he stuck his tongue out.

"You're so agitating," she murmured.

"You're so stubborn," he murmured back.

Kuroe flipped her hair in frustration. "Are you gonna tell me why you're here?!"

He placed his index finger on his chin. "You know what, never mind." The thirteen year old's aura began to grow as she was gradually reaching her limit not to choke him. "Fine. I'll tell you."

Kuroe glowered, waiting for him to explain. "Okay. What is it?"

"I need your help."

"What?!" She looked at him, stunned.

"I need your help," he repeated.

"For what?" She inquired.

"I need advice."

"Midorikawa-kun, can you please be more specific," she rolled her eyes. Kuroe peered at him to see him looking at his shoes as if he suddenly found them interesting.

The agent sighed while rumpling his messy brown hair. "There's this girl I like.."

Kuroe froze, astounded at his admission. "And?"

"..I was wondering if you can help give me advice. You know, what do girls like and all," he sheepishly answered.

She tilted her head at him in a bewildered manner. "Why would you ask me? I mean, out every female in this building, you decide to ask me?"

"Maybe it's because she's around your age," he whispered.

Really? She thought to herself. Curiosity got the best of Futaba when she says, "Do I know her?"

Midorikawa didn't respond for a moment. "You might."

Amatori Chika, Kuroe directly thought. It has to be..It probably is. Chika might be a few months older than me, but we're still the same age. I do see him around the Osamu Unit often. Also, I don't really know her as much since I've only heard about her, she analyzes. "Oh, okay. You said you want advice."

He nodded. "Yeah."

The short girl shrugged. "Sorry, but I'm not really sure. I mean, I never been in a relationship.." she frowned.

The desperate teenager looked up and intently stared at Kuroe. Her mouth slightly opened as his green eyes fought with her light-colored eyes.

"Please." He didn't sound like he was playing around this time and it lightly made Kuroe uneasy, not use to the fact he had an honest tone.

While exhaling, she gave up. "Alright, but don't have high expectations because I never been in this situation." He nodded, obeying.

"Look. Just get her something that she likes. Maybe something that she can cherish forever."

"Really?"

"Hai."

"What about flowers? Most girls like flowers."

"I don't like flowers."

"Ehh? Why not?" He stuffed his hands inside his pockets.

"What's the point of getting flowers when it dies quickly? I think it's a waste. Well, for me. It's up to you if you want to give her flowers or some sort," she shrugged.

"Something she likes…" he thought out loud.

She watched him concentrated. It was kind of rare to see Midorikawa think this hard; Kuroe simple enjoyed it.

"Hey, Baka-kun."

"Hmm?" He was too completely focused on the fact he didn't notice she called him 'Baka-kun.'

"About this girl.."

"What about her?"

Kuroe bit her lip from asking who it was, but she didn't want to be disrespectful by putting her nose into someone's business that wasn't hers.

"I was wondering what's she like."

"Huh?"

"Well, I mean why do you like?"

It took a while for him to answer as he put all his ideas into one. "To tell you the truth, we actually really don't talk that much. I don't know," he shrugged. "There's just something about her that interests me. What am I even saying?...What I mean to say is she's actually a distanced person. She might be tough and competitive, but I personally find her shy behind all those walls. It's especially fun to tease her too. It just takes time to show your real self, you know? I remember something Usami-san telling me. 'The appearance of someone attracts the person, but they fall in love with their personality.' I can't help, but find it true. When I first saw her, I knew there was something different about her than other people our age.. She looked mean, honestly, and she still does...But her personality makes up for it. I like how she's a strong fighter who doesn't give up easily, and is willing to save anyone. She might be cold, but if you actually know her, she's not bad.."

Kuroe didn't say anything as she blinked at the male. Hundreds of thoughts ran through her head. I can't tell if it's Chika or not...I mean, she's has great power, but, she doesn't look mean. Who is it? She groaned.

She gulped at him, trying to figure out his blank expression. "Do you know if she likes you back?"

He bit his bottom lip. "I doubt it…"

"Then why are you gonna tell her if you don't think she likes you back?"

His shoulders dropped with a frown. "She deserves to know. Plus, if someone liked me, I would want that person to tell me. It's better to know than never finding out. If she doesn't like me," he shrugged, "nothing I can do about it."

All the young girl could do was just gaze at him, not knowing what to do. She felt awkward as she shifted from one foot to another.

"Well, I'll see you later. Thanks for the advice," he gave her a small smile before running off. She noticed it was fake just by looking at the small smile that barely reached his eyes and stood there, watching him disappear.

Kuroe walked around the headquarters, bored with nothing to do. She ended up plotting herself on the couch, waiting for something to happen.

"Kuroe-chan?"

She looked up with her hair bouncing. She broke out into a small smile. "Kako-san!" She looked at the woman who was one hundred and seventy-three centimeters with long blonde hair, smiling at her.

"Hey! What are you doing here?"

"Nothing really.."

"Then why are you here? You should go home."

"Well..I can't," Kuroe pressed her lips together.

Kako's eyebrows furrowed. "And why's that?"

"Jin-san told me to."

The woman's eyes bulged. "Jin-san?" She moaned. "What did he say this time?"

"Yesterday, he told me to come here today. When I asked why, he didn't answer...He just smiled."

Kako rubbed her temples. "And he must've said-"

"'My side effect tells me,'" they both spoke at the same time.

"Yup. Of course. It had to be Jin-san," the twenty year old shook her head, annoyed. "That baka..What is he up to now?"

The little girl shrugged. "Well, I don't know, but it does sound important."

"Probably."

"So you're just gonna sit here and wait for something to happen?"

"Basically."

The leader of the Kako Unit shook her head. "There's definitely something with Jin-san; he's always up to something."

"Kako-san. What are you doing here?"

"I have defense duty later, unfortunately."

"Well I came here about an hour and half ago, and I still don't see what's the point of me being here," the little girl grumbled.

"I saw Midorikawa-bon talking to you a moment ago."

Kuroe rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "He always have to come and be irritating."

Kako gave her a teasing look. "How adorable!"

The thirteen year old coughed and gave a little stunned gaze at her leader. "No way! Don't even go there.."

The woman shrugged. "Whether or not you deny it, you have to admit he's a pretty good fighter." Kuroe began to mumble incoherent words like she would start to gag if she ever complimented that kid.

"Don't be stubborn," Kako sang.

"Why are we talking about him anyway?!" She whined.

Kako shrugged. "Because deep down you like him."

Kuroe choked on her spit and gasped, glaring at her teammate. "I do not like Midorikawa-kun!"

Her teammate gave her an innocent smile. "I never said Midorikawa-bon's name though."

She left her young ally speechless as her cheeks gradually turned a tint of red. "Hey, Kako-san!" She was about to reach her, when the door suddenly shot open, revealing a lady.

"Sorry to interrupt you, but there's a special package for Futaba Kuroe," the lady announced.

The Kako Squad just stared at the lady, not knowing what to do. "A package?"

"For me?" Whispered Kuroe.

The person nodded and replied, "It's in the cafeteria." She then closed the door, leaving the two females in a blank state.

"Well," the tall woman stretched, "let's go check out this 'package' you have in the cafeteria."

"That's weird. I didn't order anything...and why would it be in the cafeteria?"

"Who knows? Guess we have to find out."

The two finally arrived at their destination, finding the eating area a little less crowded than they expected.

"At least there isn't a lot people here, it would've been a bothersome," Kako confessed.

Kuroe didn't say anything as she stepped in front and looked around. "I don't see any package.."

"Futaba Kuroe?" Someone called out.

She turned around. "Yes?"

"It must be you. Your package should be over there. It's pretty big, so you should be able to spot it," the delivery guy pointed.

"Big.." she muttered under her breath. Kuroe went on her tippy toes until she finally saw it. Without thinking, she ran to where the special box was.

When she got there, she panted a little before looking at the box. She exhaled out a huge breath. She stood frozen at the sight in front of her. Her mouth slightly opened, not knowing what to do.

"What the.."

What was standing in front of her was large boxes that labeled "Orange juice," in big bold letters. She predicted there was about fourteen boxes of them as they were neatly stacked on top of each other.

Before Kuroe could even process what was going on, someone came out from hiding behind the stacked boxes.

"Midorikawa?.." She murmured.

"Surprised?" He asked.

She gazed at him. He was wearing the same thing as earlier, but this time he was holding something in his hands.

He walked towards her. Kuroe could barely move. Her heartbeat suddenly started to increase as she gulped. She trembled, high-strung on his actions. He stood in front of her with a small brittle smile. He scratched his brown locks of hair as he sighed.

Midorikawa reached out to give her another gift. Kuroe hesitated before gently taking it. She looked down at the present. It was utterly beautiful. She was astonished at the appearance, admiring the pink, blue, and lavender colors that blended together; flowers. She took out her left hand, softly touching the delicate petals.

"They're hydrangea flowers. They symbolizes as devotion, sincerity, perseverance, and understanding," he explained. Kuroe continued to study the lovely flowers in her hands.

"They're not real, if you're thinking. I remember you told me you didn't fancy flowers because you said they always die, so instead, I thought of giving you fake ones. You gave me advice saying I should get a girl something she can cherish forever,so I gave you fake flowers," he shrugged, "I mean, it might not be the same thing as real flowers but, I guess the better thing about fake flowers is they don't die; they're willing to be with you forever. For the orange juice boxes, a while ago I saw you drinking it and I thought you enjoyed it, so I ordered these for you, so you won't have to bother never having enough orange juice." Kuroe couldn't manage to say anything, but looked at the boy in front of her.

"Kuroe-chan. Are you free tomorrow?" Midorikawa smiled. She nodded, not knowing his intentions.

His smile became a goofy grin. "Tomorrow afternoon at 4:00. I challenge you to a duel. You and me. Be ready to lose. Later!" Before Kuroe could sink any of that in, he winked at her and instantly ran off, already feeling embarrassed.

Kuroe's jaw dropped until it all dawned to her. Her eyes widen as if she was a frog. Her breath was caught into her throat while she felt her heart beating more faster against her ribcage. She tried to say something, but nothing came out. She could immediately feel the heat rising up to her cheeks.

"D-Did..Did that baka just asked me out?" She thought aloud,

"Oh yes he did," Kako answered, while going up behind her. "Well, not exactly 'asked' you out. I'm guessing he knows you both are still too young, so he decides to do something you both love to do; fighting."

"I see Midorikawa-kun finally asked you out," Kuga Yuma said, out of nowhere.

Kako gave out a joyful laugh at Kuroe's still shocked expression. "Well, you one lucky girl, Kuroe. See, your crush finally manned up and confessed to you."

"K-Kako-san! I never said he was my crush!" Kuroe argued, still blushing.

"Wow..I've never seen you this red."

"You look like a tomato.." Yuma made a duckface.

"This is actually the first time I have ever seen you like this without your bored, pissed-off face, Kuroe-chan."

"S-Stop!"

"Come on. Admit it, you have to at least think Midorikawa-bon is cute," Kako smirked, with a hand on her hip.

"Not true," Kuroe snapped.

There was a moment of silence while Yuma gaped at her. "You tell the stupidest lies."

Her jaw dropped again, completely forgetting about his side effect. "Why are you even still here, Yuma-kun?"

Yuma didn't say anything. He shrugged. "I don't know."

Suddenly, a loud echoing noise captured their attention. "It's coming from outside."

The three, Kuroe still doesn't know why Yuma is still with them, rushed to the nearest window. They looked down, finding Midorikawa running with two other people.

"Oh look, it's Izumi-senpai, and Yoneya-senpai," Yuma called out.

"Oh look. The three idiots," Kako mentioned.

Yoneya and Izumi cheered loudly as they ruffled the young boy's hair as they jump, hitting his back being proud of him. The three men ran around outside, still excited on Midorikawa's accomplishment as if he won the World Cup. People out there gave them weird looks and chuckled at them, having no idea whatsoever on what was going on.

At the corner of her eye, Kuroe noticed a small white slip of paper buried behind the fake flowers. Interest took over her, and she reached down to take it.

"I won't take 'No' for an answer," she read.

Kuroe could not help but sniffle a laughter before glancing back at the trio who was still celebrating outside. Excitement flowed through her, thinking about the next day as she shook her head in an amusing way. And no matter how hard Futaba Kuroe tried, she couldn't bear to hide her smile as gazed at the mischievous idiot named Shun Midorikawa.

* * *

Author's Note

I finally finished! I hoped you guys enjoyed this little random crackship I thought of! I honestly don't know how of thinking these two together. I just found it cute that they're both kind of like opposites even though they're both the same age. Although they do have some in common, like they have the attacker position, both are physically strong, and they're already in A-rank when they're very young. I actually hope to see them as rivals in the future! I AM SO SORRY IF I MADE THEM OC, I TRIED MY BEST NOT TO T-T But again, I hoped you all enjoyed it and thanks for reading!


End file.
